My Fairy GodMother
by Unholy Akatsuki Trinity
Summary: / Aku Ino. Aku adalah gadis yang selalu sial. Tiap hari selalu saja ada kejadian memalukan yang menimpaku, sampai-sampai aku BENCI PADA DIRIKU SENDIRI. Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah sejak 'dia', sang penolong, datang/Kenapa jendelanya terbuka? batinku. / "UWAAAAAAAA!"/ BRUK!/ Warning:Kinda weird, weird story, etc. Don't like don't read. Click back. REVIEW Please.


**My Fairy Godmother**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Warning: Kinda weird, weird story, weird fairy, etc.**

_**Don't like don't read. Click BACK.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: KESIALANKU**

Siang itu, di Konoha High School, di kelas X.3, sedang diadakan ulangan fisika. Semua murid sibuk mengerjakan ulangan fisika dengan serius dan tak jarang ada murid yang bercucuran keringat karena susahnya soal. Hanya beberapa murid yang memiliki otak terbilang jenius seperti Sakura Haruno dan Nara Shikamaru (Sasuke, Neji, dan Sai ada di kelas X.2) yang mengerjakan soal dengan santai. Yah, tapi beberapa murid yang kebingungan akan soal sudah menyiapkan alternatif licik alias contekan. Satu contoh yang simpel, Yamanaka Ino.

Gadis blondie tersebut berotak sempit dan fisika jelas-jelas bukan keahliannya. _Gila! Masa aku harus dapat lima puluh lagi untuk ulangan fisika?_ batin Ino cemas. Dengan cepat dan sembunyi-sembunyi, Ino mengeluarkan handphone-nya, lalu mencuri pandang ke arah depan. Ya, guru pengawas fisika, Kakashi-sensei, terlihat sedang menatap laptopnya, pasti sedang menonton video _itu _lagi. Dasar penggemar serial Icha-Icha. -_-"

_Kesempatan bagus!_ Ino mengirim SMS ke Sakura Haruno, sahabatnya sekaligus bandar contekan langganannya. Kalau Ino tidak minta contekan ke Sakura, Ino bakal minta contekan ke Shikamaru. Tapi tentu saja si pemalas itu takkan menjawab. Cuma bikin makan hati aja.

Sakura melihat ke arah handphonenya. SMS dari Ino.

**From: Ino Pig**

**Saku~**

**Minta contekan dong! Jawaban nomor tiga puluh apaan sih?**

"Dasar si Pig," gumam Sakura pelan.

Sakura mengetik SMS untuk Ino. Hampir tiap ulangan Ino selalu mencari alternatif ke dia. Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau terus-menerus dijadikan bandar contekan?

**To: Ino Pig**

**Sori Pig. Kali ini kau harus berusaha sendiri. :P **

**From: Ino Pig**

**Plis deh Saku… kita sohib kan? Iya kan? Bukannya sesama sohib harus saling menolong?**

**To: Ino Pig**

**WTF. LO GUE END. baca kata-kata ini dengan _slow motion_. **

**From: Ino Pig**

**GUBRAK! GUE NGGAK BERCANDA NIHHHHH! LO SERIUS GAK SIH?! Pelit amat lo.**

**Tiga puluh aja! Nomor tiga puluh doang, sewot banget sih lo!**

**To: Ino Pig**

**Syakke. Ini antara lo yang males dan gue yang pelit. **

**From: Ino Pig**

**Serius JL! JIDAT LEBAR! WEEEE….**

**To: Ino Pig**

**Makanya jangan ngejek gw JL. Ada untungnya punya JL tau. Paling nggak otak gue sebelas dua belas lebih gede dari otak lo. **

**From: Ino Pig**

**-_-" cepetan kasih gue jawabannya. Seriusan nih! **

**To: Ino Pig**

**Sori dori pig. Usaha sendiri. Bantuan udah abis. Puass?**

**From: Ino Pig**

**Nyebelin SAKKUUUUUU! Lo kira ini kuis apaaaa? Kita sohib! SOHIB **

**To: Ino Pig**

**Bodo.**

Dan kegiatan meng-SMS itu pun berhenti ketika…. "Ino Yamanaka? Bukankah dilarang ber-SMS saat ulangan?" suara teguran itu membuat Ino dan Sakura hening seketika. Sakura langsung cepat-cepat menyembunyikan handphonenya dan sok sibuk mengerjakan ulangan.

OH MY GOD.

KAKASHI SENSEI!

Ino langsung gelagapan di tempat. Sejak kapan Kakashi-Sensei memperhatikannya? Gila!

"Yamanaka Ino, kemarikan ponselmu. Ponsel ini akan saya sita dan kau harus mengulang ulanganmu lagi, dan menyelesaikannya dalam sisa waktu 10 menit," ujar Kakashi-Sensei sambil tersenyum dibalik masker yang dipakainya.

Dengan berat hati, Ino menyerahkan ponsel/handphone ungu muda kesayangannya serta hasil ulangannya kepada Kakashi-Sensei.

"Silakan kerjakan ulangan yang baru, Yamanakan-san," ujar Kakashi-Sensei tanpa dosa.

Ino sudah mengutuk-ngutuk Kakashi-Sensei dalam hatinya. Kalau saja Kakashi bukan gurunya, Ino akan melayangkan bogem mentah ke Kakashi. Sayangnya itu takkan pernah terjadi.

Holy Shit. _Kenapa aku selalu sial?_ Ino merutuk dalam hatinya.

Dan ya, kalian sekarang sudah mengenal kepribadian Yamanaka Ino—well, salah satu kepribadiannya… yaitu SELALU SIAL.

**INO POV**

Halo semua! Aku Yamanaka Ino. Aku punya rambut pirang yang selalu diikat ponytail, dan mata biru aquamarine. Ya. Tapi itu TIDAK PENTING. Garis bawahi kata tidak penting.

Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu tentangku, yaitu aku selalu SIAL. Nggak peduli kapan, dimana, sedang apa, kesialan selalu saja menimpaku. Contohnya seperti tadi saat ulangan fisika.

Hah, itu sih tidak seberapa. Ada banyak kesialan yang lebih sial lagi. Contohnya saat ada diskon besar-besaran di mall, aku kehabisan semua barang. Lalu saat ke salon dan rambutku di _creambath_, rambutku malah jadi keriting aneh! Satu pengalaman yang sangat membekas dihatiku, dan berhasil membuatku malu sekaligus jadi bahan tertawaan sekolah; dulu—sekarang masih juga sih—aku naksir sama Itachi-senpai, kakaknya Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi-senpai adalah cowok terPERFECT di DUNIA. Dia tampan, kaya raya, seorang Uchiha, kakaknya Sasuke Uchiha, jenius, keren, idola sekolah, gentleman, baik, cool de el el. Aku pernah nembak Itachi-senpai terang-terangan di sekolah, dan sialnya itu semua karena aku keceplosan ngomong, dan yang paling SIALnya Dei-nii ada di sana, berdiri sambil nyengir di belakang Itachi Uchiha, pasang muka watados kayak dia imut aja. Oke. Ini nista. Back to the story…..

Mending kalo aku diterima. Tapi hell, Itachi Uchiha nolak aku! Dia bilang dia udah suka sama orang lain. Great. Aku dipermalukan! DIPERMALUKAN! Catat tuh! Ngeselin banget, apalagi Dei-nii pasang tampang kayak pengen ketawa tapi ditahan-tahan. NYESEK BANGET!

Satu sekolah juga lihat kejadian itu pula! Hiks. Malang banget nasibku. Dei-nii juga meledekku tentang Itachi Uchiha si senpai yang pernah nolak aku sampai sekarang. Ngeselin banget, makanya aku sering nimpuk Dei-nii pakai bantal gara-gara mengingatkanku akan kejadian sial bin nista itu.

Haah. Aku ingin melupakannya tapi entah kenapa sangat sulit melupakannya. Huh.

Ugh, menyebalkan sekali bukan? Makanya aku super sebal sama diriku sendiri, kenapa sih aku nggak bisa sehari aja nggak sial?

Lihat saja kakakku, Deidara atau selalu kupanggil Dei-nii. Mukanya sebelas dua belas sama banci kaleng tapi herannya banyak yang naksir dia, bahkan dia jadi salah satu idola di sekolahku, KHS ini. Usianya Dei-nii selisih dua tahun sama aku. Aku iri sama Dei-nii yang selalu ketiban rezeki, hidupnya makmur banget.

Padahal, mukaku yang setara dengan muka Nicole Kidman ini—yang jelas-jelas lebih perfect dari Dei nii—aku termasuk salah satu cewek yang paling nggak laku di sekolah. Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu.

Nyebelin banget kan? Kalian bakal tahu rasanya seandainya kalian selalu sial…

Kami-sama~ bantu aku menjalani hidupku yang mengenaskan ini! Hiks… hiks…

**Pulang sekolah…**

Aku harus naik bis untuk sampai ke rumah. Di bis itu berdesak-desakan, suasananya penuh sesak. Malah panas pula. Aku harus menyempil di keramaian orang dalam bis. Aduh, semoga saja tidak ketimpa sial di sini.

Kulihat di dekatku ada seorang anak berambut hitam dengan mata hijau mudanya, dia sedang memakan es krim coklat yang begitu menggiurkan. Di saat panas-panas begini, memang paling enak makan yang dingin-dingin. Terutama es krim. Aku jadi tergiur melihatnya…

Saat bis berhenti di terminal kedua, kulihat anak itu dan ibunya berusaha turun. Tanpa sengaja es krim anak itu JATUH dan mengenai sepatuku. TEPAT BANGET DI SEPATUKU, dan kaus kakiku yang putih juga kena noda es krim itu. Jijik banget. Tuh kan. Kubilang apa, aku sial terus!

"Huaaaaaa…." Seru anak itu ketika nangis.

"Ieuw! Kamu kenapa sih?!" seruku, sambil mengernyit jijik ke arah sepatuku yang ternoda sekarang. Dasar anak nyebelin. Syakke banget.

Ibu anak itu mendekatiku dan minta maaf. "Maafkan anak saya ya, dia tidak sengaja." Lalu habis itu pergi begitu saja.

Heh?

Hanya bilang maaf?

Terus gimana nasib sepatuku?

Woyyyy! Ini sepatu mahal!

Suasana hatiku makin panas. Udah ulangan fisika disita dan harus ngerjain ulang lagi, ponsel disita, sekarang ketumpahan es krim di kaki. Es krimnya vanila yang nggak masalah. Ini COKLAT! Eskrim COKLAT!

WTF banget tuh ibu-ibu. Buah jatuh tak pernah jatuh dari pohonnya. Ibunya aja kayak gitu apalagi anaknya. Hmph. Sial banget. Sepatuku pasti rusak. Dijamin banget seratus persen. Belum lagi Kaa-san yang akan mengomel. Pasti aku lagi yang disalahin. Aku lagi. Aku kesaaaallllllll!

Kenapa sih aku selalu sial?

Kenapa sih aku itu harus menjalani kehidupan super sial?

Aku sampai di rumah. Sesampainya dirumah aku merasa sangat lelah. Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung berlari kekamarku, lalu menghempaskan diri ke kasur Queen Size-ku. Rasanya capek banget. Kepalaku terasa pening dan berat.

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah terlelap.

**End of INO POV**

* * *

**Di suatu tempat (not in human world)…**

"_We help each other_

_**We are exist because each other**_

_We are the fairy godmother_

_**Fairy String, Fairy String**_

_Blinky, blinky, blinky_

_**How amazing, amazing**_

_When it's shiny_

_**Dance with me and with the fairies,**_

_Let the magic comes after you_

_**Let the fairy help and save you**_

_It's us,_

_**We are fairies!**_

_Let the song make you change, _

_**Let the song make you happy **_

_So you could feel the happiness_

_**So you could feel the warm, **_

_Because we will help you finish your problem_

_**With our magic, **_

_We could change you_

_**Fairy String, Fairy String**_

_Blinky, blinky, blinky_

_**How amazing, amazing**_

_When it's shiny_

_**Dance with me and with the fairies,**_

_Let the magic comes after you_

_**Let the fairy help and save you**_

_It's us,_

_**We are fairies!"**_

Suara merdu melantun. Sekelompok perempuan dengan sayap tipis transparan membentuk lingkaran. Para perempuan itu memakai pakaian dengan beragam warna. Peri.

Dari tengah lingkaran, keluar seorang peri lagi. Peri ini memiliki sayap dan gaun yang berkilauan dan terbuat dari cahaya matahari dan campuran kilauan bulan.

Para peri yang ada dalam lingkaran peri menunduk hormat pada peri di tengah lingkaran.

"Para peri, seperti dalam nyanyian kita, kita ada untuk membantu manusia, dan sekarang ada seorang manusia yang membutuhkan bantuan kita," kata peri bercahaya yang ada di tengah lingkaran peri. Kita sebut saja dia ratu peri. "Namanya Ino Yamanaka, dia kesulitan menghadapi kehidupannya karena dia selalu tertimpa berbagai masalah yang membuatnya putus asa…"

"Oooohhhh…" seru para peri dramatis.

"Tapi ingat, kita tidak bisa membantunya dalam semua hal…. Kita hanya bisa membantunya memperbaiki hidupnya… dia sendiri yang menentukan arah hidupnya, kita tidak bisa mengubahnya, tapi kita bisa membantunya mengubah hidupnya sehingga dia bisa hidup jauh lebih baik," ujar Ratu Peri.

Suasana sunyi, para peri memandang sang ratu.

"Aku akan mengirim salah satu dari kalian… dan aku memilih Shion untuk melakukannya. Shion kemarilah…" ujar sang Ratu Peri.

Seorang peri dengan rambut pirang pucat dan mata ungu berdiri dan terbang ke arah Ratu Peri. Peri bernama Shion itu memakai gaun ungu pucat yang lembut dan melambai-lambai, sayapnya tipis dan berkilau—walau tidak seindah sayap Ratu Peri.

"Shion, bantulah Ino Yamanaka ini. Bantu dia mengubah hidupnya. Kau akan diberi waktu seminggu. Bila kau gagal, hidup Ino Yamanaka akan semakin hancur. Kau juga tidak boleh menampakkan diri pada orang lain. Kau harus bijaksana menggunakan sihirmu, jangan sampai Ino Yamanaka menyalahgunakanmu." Sang Ratu Peri memperingatkan. "Dan kau harus ingat peraturan kita… kita tidak bisa membuat seorang manusia jatuh cinta pada manusia lainnya, kita tidak bisa membawa manusia ke masa lalu atau masa depan, dan kita tidak bisa mengendalikan pikiran manusia atau bahkan mengendalikan tubuhnya."

"….ya, Yang Mulia Ratu. Kapan saya akan berangkat?" tanya Shion khidmat.

"Sekarang juga," ujar Ratu Peri. "Kalau ada manusia yang melihatmu, kau harus segera kembali ke sini. Hanya Ino yang boleh melihatmu."

"Baik."

Ratu Peri mengayunkan tangannya, dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran emas yang berkilauan, "Sekarang, pergilah."

Shion lalu masuk ke dalam lingkaran emas itu dan memasuki dunia manusia….

* * *

"Hoahhhhhhhmmmmmm…" Ino menguap. Rasanya tadi tidurnya nyenyak sekali. Entah kenapa pikirannya lebih segar sekarang.

Ino melihat ke sekeliling kamarnya. Kemudian ia terpaku melihat jendelanya. _Perasaan tadi aku tidak membuka jendelaku_, batin Ino, _kenapa ya? Apa Dei-nii yang membukanya? Ah, mungkin tertiup angin. Sudahlah._ Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Rasanya merinding melihat jendela terbuka padahal dia sama sekali tidak membukanya. Tapi Ino menepis pikiran anehnya yang bisa membuatnya makin ketakutan lagi.

Ino menutup jendelanya dan menguncinya. Dia menutup tirainya. Sore-sore begini enaknya mendengarkan MP3, daripada merenungkan nasib sialnya yang cuma bikin stres saja. Ino menguap kesal. Dia masih sedikit ngantuk. Untunglah besok hari Sabtu! Jadi dia bisa bergadang semalam-malamnya dan besok dia bisa ke mall.

Ino menyetel lagu Better In Time-nya Leona Lewis. Baru saja Ino mau mendengarkan lagunya, sesuatu yang sangat halus dan lembut menepuk pundaknya. Ino menoleh ke belakang dengan was-was dan ternyata itu…..

Satu detik

Ino melongo sambil menatap sosok di hadapannya.

Dua detik

Ino masih melongo.

Tiga detik

Sosok yang ditatap Ino berdiri mendekati Ino.

Empat detik

Ino masih dalam kondisi bengongnya.

Lima det—

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRUK.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Author's note:** Aneh ya? Jelek ya? Gomen ne -_-"

Sebenarnya mau bikin yang lebih panjang lagi karena ini tuh pendek banget, tapi sayangnya nggak bisa. HEHEHE. BTW, Syakke itu artinya sialan. Itu ucapan ngetren di sekolahku .

O ya, please review! Tolong review sebanyak-banyaknya ya! Yang mau _flame_ juga boleh kok. Boleh mengkritik dan lain-lain. Gomen karena ini masih terlalu pendek dan ceritanya sedikit aneh.


End file.
